Fatal Attraction
by LadyBellaLestrange
Summary: Hi! A fiction about how Emily and Barkis meet and how he makes her 'fall hard and fast.' I own nothing! :
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Attraction

1

"And with this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Emily sighed as she watched her best friend become a wife. The groom she had never met before, but the look in his eyes while he gazed at Elizabeth; Emily longed for the look to be showered on her.

This was the third wedding she'd been a bridesmaid. She was flattered and honoured to be included in her closest friends' special days, but now that she was the final, unmarried woman in their small group of friends, she felt helplessly abandoned. It was as if her friends Elizabeth, Rose and Grace all understood something that she didn't and for the first time in years, she felt alone.

However, she was happy.

Happy for her friends, who had all found happiness in their marriages –all of which were arranged. Out of the four girls, Emily had always been the one that accepted the concept of arranged marriages the least. She dreamed of finding a man who she would love deeply on her own. She wanted someone to love her for her and she would love him for being him. She cared not for wealth or status like her parents did. She never told Elizabeth that her parents almost arranged a marriage between Emily and Elizabeth's husband. At the last minute, her father decided against it.

"He has no money and no land. The wedding is off." Emily's father told her mother one night when Emily was supposed to be in bed.

Although Elizabeth's husband was handsome, she was glad she did not marry him. The two met only days before, how could they be expected be carry on with a marriage when neither of them knew anything about each other? She doubted she could be the wife she wanted to be if she was pushed into a marriage like that.

'_I'll find my own husband.'_

As the formalities of the wedding finished, Emily followed Grace and Rose as they moved away from the newlyweds, allowing family and friends to congratulate the couple first.

"Now it's your turn Emily," Grace murmured with a small smile. Grace was quiet and very shy but she was also very kind.

"If only my parents would find me a husband." Emily joked, though she was glad they hadn't. She'd mention to them once that she didn't want an arranged marriage and that she'd find her own husband. To her surprise her father was more furious than she had expected.

"What is this nonsense Emily? You know nothing about men, or the importance to marry into either status or wealth! It's a tradition, and you will do as you're told!"

"They will, just no one has been good enough for you yet." Rose piped up with a giggle. She thought she was being sweet or maybe it was a compliment. Emily smiled, though she could only think of her parents shopping for her husband, as if were a piece of meat, not a man.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The wedding party moved slowly to Elizabeth's husband's manor. Emily learned that his name was Henry Proctor. '_Henry and Elizabeth Proctor.' _Emily thought. The party was like any other wedding party. Talk, food, dancing, alcohol, love and for some, loneliness.

Emily watched Elizabeth and Henry dance for the first time before his and her parents joined in. Soon, there were many couples dancing together, even Emily's parents were dancing. Only a few lingered behind, staying seated for one reason or another, Emily included. She sighed and moved away from the dancing couples. She was determined to find her own husband at her own pace, but she was afraid. She didn't know _what _to look for in a man. Money and status weren't of any importance, but how would she know if he loved her? How would she know he's the one? Will he be the first man to pop into her life? Will he look at her the way Henry looks at Elizabeth?

She found herself wondering for the first time that this may be why parents arrange marriages for their children. Parents knew about love. They knew what to look for in a partner. Maybe you didn't choose your husband or wife because it isn't your turn to choose. Your parents choose for you and you choose for your children. It still seemed unfair to her. She couldn't see herself loving someone chosen for her.

Although she loved weddings, Emily hated how they made her think such thoughts. It wasn't so bad at Grace's wedding though. At least she had Elizabeth's company to keep her mind occupied. Now she was alone.

Emily watched as a man sat not too far away from her. He was wearing a frown, but this didn't concern her. She was lost in thought. She was torn between waiting for her parents to find her husband and finding one herself.

Noticing Rose and her husband Jeremy breaking away from the crowd, Emily looked up and smiled. Rose smiled back.

"Why aren't you dancing? You normally love to dance!" Rose exclaimed as she sat beside her friend.

Emily forced a smile this time.

"I need someone to dance with." Emily said light heartedly.

"I'm surprised men haven't been throwing themselves at you." Rose sighed sympathetically.

Emily gave a soft though forced laugh.

"Maybe they have been throwing themselves at my father, or at least at his money. Father has turned away so many already. I don't know what he's looking for. It'd be much easier if they let me find my own husband." Emily said. She didn't need to look at Rose to know that her friend was frowning. None of her friends approved of her dreams to find a husband. If anything it scared them.

"It will do you no good to think of such things Emily." She warned ever so softly.

"I know, I know."

"Oh there's Jeremy. I'll see you Emily." Rose stated as Jeremy returned, weaving between the round table to collect his wife.

"See you." Emily murmured, before she slouched forward. She hated being alone at weddings with her own thoughts. She didn't know that the man not far from her had been listening, nor did she notice the frown on his face turn into a smug smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Now why would a stunning young woman like yourself be sitting all the way back here by yourself?"

Emily snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a man's voice. It was cool and smooth like velvet and held a certain charm to it. Glancing up, Emily recognised him as the man that had taken a seat near her before. Emily blushed as his words sunk into her mind.

"Is this seat taken?" The mysterious, man asked as Emily failed to reply. She didn't know what she was doing, nor did she know how to answer him.

"No, not at all" She replied with a friendly smile as she straightened up. Good posture was important for a young lady.

"I apologise, but I just can't stand to see a fine young lady like you sitting alone like this at a wedding. May I keep you company until your husband returns?" The man says in a voice that lingered in Emily's mind.

"Oh I'm not married, but I think I would like your company." Emily replied with a smile. The man returned her smile, though his held a certain charm like smugness to it.

He was evidently older than her. His dark, drawn back hair was flecked with silver. He wasn't very attractive either. He had a distractingly large chin and a rather large girth for his height and thin legs. This didn't bother Emily though; she was never one to judge purely on looks.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry, how rude of me to assume." He murmured as he took a seat beside her.

"So how do you know Elizabeth and Henry?" Emily asked casually. At least they had something in common.

"I don't know either personally. I came today to honour my mother's wishes. Henry is my second cousin, and my mother was too ill to come today, alas; she will be glad to hear that he had a marvellous wedding." He explained in that voice that was like no other.

"Oh that is so sweet. I hope she is well soon." Emily told him gently. There was silence for a moment. Emily turned her gaze back to the couples dancing.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Lord Barkis Bittern. And you are?"

Emily snapped her gaze back to Barkis. _'He's a lord?'_

"Emily." She answered softly, her quiet, almost sad smile gracing her pretty features.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady."

Emily giggled at this.

"Would you care to dance?" Barkis offered.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly. It isn't proper and my parents-"

"oh but you could! It's a wedding. I can't let you partake in the festivities, and it is always better to dance with someone else rather than alone." He encouraged.

His charm intrigued Emily. It came as a shock when she realised he was the only man other than her father that she'd had a proper conversation with. Alone.

"Well alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt." She gave in. Barkis smiled and stood up, then held his hand out for her to take. Emily blushed as she took his cool, slender hand. She let him lead her towards the crowd of dancing people. She felt elated to be on the arm of such a charming man. The thrill of a man's company was all she could process. She would most likely be locked in her room for this if her parents saw her. It was improper, but who could resist?

"Do you dance much?" Emily asked as he carefully took her hand and waist. Emily slid her free hand onto his shoulder. She couldn't help but blush. His sweet though stuffy scent filled her nose.

"Not nearly as much as I would like." He sighed as he began to lead. Emily loved dancing, so found it easy to follow his steps. To her delight, he was more graceful than he looked. He glided around with her effortlessly, the whole time his eyes gazed into hers.

"You're quite the dancer" He commented with a smile. Emily returned his smile.

"So are you." She replied, wishing she had have said something a little more praising than _so are you._

"Years of experience my dear." Barkis chuckled as he twirled her around. Emily gave a content sigh as she twirled. She was happier than she thought she'd be.

As the song ended, Barkis stopped and gazed at Emily closely. She was gently pressed against him now and her eyes couldn't leave his. She could feel herself blush again. Barkis gave a smug smile.

"My dear, are you blushing?"

Emily giggled and turned her face away in embarrassment, though she was also amused. Barkis chuckled.

"Thankyou for the lovely dance." She said finally.

"No it was my pleasure." He assured her, a charming expression on his face.

"It's getting late. I think I should find my parents. I can't imagine them wanting to stay too late tonight, not when father has work in the morning." Emily explained with a trace of sadness. She didn't want to leave yet, but she had noticed that the number of guests had dropped already.

"How time flies when you're having fun." He sighed as he gently let her go.

"I am staying in town for a few days. It would be nice to see a familiar face again." He confessed. Emily smiled, flattered.

"There are plenty of things to see in this town. I'm sure I could.. maybe show you around. Where are you staying?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful. Don't worry about me, I can more than easily meet you outside your home. With a few directions of course."

After giving Barkis directions, Emily bid him good night and sought to find her parents.

As the family left for home, Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She would see Lord Barkis again in only a few hours. She could barely wait.


	4. Chapter 4

4

After afternoon supper, Emily anxiously waited for Lord Barkis. She worried that he wouldn't appear out by the gates. She hadn't told her parents about him. Her father was at the green grocer's, organising the delivery of fresh vegetables and fruit that he would take to the next town on the following day. Emily's mother was out in the garden and had asked Emily to bring home some groceries and to check on her father. Apparently his back had been aching that morning, enough for Emily's mother to worry.

With a disappointed sigh, Emily gave up on Barkis. He indeed had been too good to be true.

Dressed in a cool, though proper summer dress, Emily headed out the front doors. She watched a blue butterfly flutter past. She loved butterflies. She used to want to be one when she was a little girl. When she spoke of this to her mother, she was quickly told that a girl could never be a butterfly. As she reached the tall, cold gates of the manor a figure appeared from out of the shadows. Emily gasped in fright, before she recognised Lord Barkis.

"Oh there you are. You gave me a fright. I didn't see you out here, or I would have been out earlier." She told him. She was extremely glad to see him. He was dressed in the same coat he had been wearing the previous night and a pair of pin stripped trousers.

"Don't worry, I only just arrived and I didn't mean to frighten you." Murmured to her softly.

"So where to first? Have you been through the park yet?" Emily asked him gleefully. She loved the park. The sound of the birds singing and the beautiful lake that ran elegantly through the heart of the park.

"No, but I have heard it is quite the sight."

"Oh it is. I loved going there as a girl." Emily sighed as she walked with Barkis.

"May I?"

Emily looked at him and noticed that he'd put his arm out for her. Emily blushed and took it.

She led him to and through the park then continued through the town, as they spoke about numerous things. The landscape more than anything else. He seemed amazed with everything Emily pointed out. Before long, the pair were crossing the bride that lead towards the church.

"The cemetery is just through there. Just on the edge of the woods. It's so frightening in the woods. Of course not many venture in there." Emily explained as she pointed towards the woods, her other arm linked with his.

"Oh there is nothing to fear in the woods. I would much rather face the woods than face some people" She insisted. Emily blinked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, men can most certainly be a man's worst enemy. At least in the woods, we are the scariest."

Emily thought for a moment then smiled.

"That's very wise of you." She taunted playfully, though her admired his philosophy, however she had not had a frightening experience with a man or woman before.

Soon enough the pair were walking back into town.

"So tell me more about yourself. What do your parents do? Do have any brothers or sisters?" Barkis asked. He had been interested in everything she had told him about her town, though she was flattered that he wanted to know about her too.

"Well I've lived here all my life with my parents. My Father delivers vegetables to the next town three times a week. He's very well known around here. He is the only grocer that delivers in two towns. "

Emily noticed Barkis seemed pleased to hear this. She didn't know why, so she continued.

"I am the only child. My mother nearly died when I was born. I have always wanted a younger brother or sister, but I'd be lost without my mother. She has always been very good to me" Emily explained.

"Yes mothers are always there for you. I owe mine so much. It was the least I could do for her yesterday. I only wish I could have brought her with me." Barkis sighed. Emily pitied him. He must really worry about his mother.

"Like you, I'm an only child. Tragedy stole my father away when I was young. I was glad I was old enough to work to support her and myself at that age. In return she fussed over me and kept me fed, clothed and warm." He sighed in memory, his eyes vacant. Emily hated to think what it was his eyes were seeing in the past.

"It saddens me that I have failed to fulfil her lifetime wish." He added sullenly, though in a way that suggested that he wanted Emily to ask what the wish was.

"What was it?" She asked, pity written all over her face.

"I have yet to produce my mother a grandchild. I have spent so long looking after her, I never found myself a wife. It saddens me to know I am preventing a hole in her chest from closing over because of this." He shared. She felt privileged to be trusted enough for him to tell her such things. She felt it was only fair to return the gesture.

"My parents have been looking for a husband for me. They don't want me to find my own husband. I believe I can though. I don't want a marriage to man I don't love," she told him, feeling suddenly vulnerable. She held her breath, expecting him to mock her.

"I completely agree."

Emily raised her brows in pleased surprise.

"What is a marriage without love? This is why I have never married. I had never found a woman I loved... but lately.... no I can't. Sorry, don't worry about my careless thoughts." Barkis sighed dramatically.

"Why? What is it?" Emily asked, curious.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Please. I want to know about you." She insisted fondly.

Barkis gazed at Emily then sighed.

"You'll have to forgive me if this sounds rash Emily. Maybe it's because I don't know anyone else in this town... but I have really come to adore you." He murmured, pausing to face her.

Emily blinked in flattered surprise. She noticed they were in the park again. By the lake. How did they get there? Had they walked that far already?

"You're everything a man could ever want in a wife."

Barkis gazed at Emily expectantly. Emily had to stifle a gasp.

There it was. That _look. _It was the look she longed to receive from a man she loved. The look that was only for her. His passionate gaze was unlike the gaze Henry gave Elizabeth. Barkis had a raw, burning look of desire in his eyes. It was as if she would simply melt under his eyes. Yes it was different to the look Henry gave her friend, but that was 'Elizabeth's' look. This is 'Emily's' look.

"Oh.. Oh Lord Barkis. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that." She whispered. It shocked her how fast she was falling for the man, but he was inevitably charming.

"It's only truth my dear. I have enjoyed spending the afternoon with you. I want nothing more than to see you again. I fear leaving this town and never seeing you again. You make me want to stay." He told her with a kind of urgency.

"I wish you would stay." Emily whispered. She gazed into his eyes for a long while before he sighed contently.

"I should be escorting you home by now. How rude of me to keep you out for so long," he whispered softly as he took her hand.

"Oh yes of course. No wait, I almost forgot! I need to get some groceries for my mother.... Would you come with me?" Emily asked softly.

"Why of course. All the more time to spend with you Emily." He whispered, causing a shiver to run down Emily's back.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The walk to the grocers went far too quickly for Emily's liking. She wished they had more time together, but it was obvious that it was getting late in the afternoon and she'd be expected home soon.

"Oh Barkis-"

"_Lord _Barkis"

"Sorry. Lord Barkis, you have to meet my father." Emily exclaimed excitedly after paying for three potatoes and some carrots. Emily noticed the sudden fearful look in Barkis' eyes.

"Y-your father? He's here?" He stuttered, obviously taken aback. Emily giggled.

"Why of course silly, he works here remember? He's organising the order he has to deliver tomorrow." Emily explained as she led Barkis through the grocer, his hand firmly in hers.

"I don't know if it wise for me to meet him. He may not approve with me spending time with you," Barkis worried.

"Nonsense, he won't mind at all!" Emily insisted, though in the back of her mind she guessed he was probably right.

Emily ignored Barkis' worried excuses for not meeting her father. She wanted to show him that she could find a man she could love. A man she could marry. She still wanted to get to know him better, but she felt she could spend every day with him. He made her feel special, as if he could make her fly.

"Father! I'd like you to meet Lord Barkis," Emily insisted as she saw her stout father leaning over a crate of apples. Her father rose and turned, a quizzical look on his face.

Emil beamed at her father and clutched Barkis' arm affectionately. Lord Barkis had regained his composure by then.

"Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you. Emily speaks very fondly of you." Barkis insisted in a voice saturated with charm and maturity. Emily's father narrowed his eyes and turned to Emily, before returning hsi gaze back to Barkis. He noticed how she held his arm, which caused him to glare at the older man that held his daughter on his arm like a wife.

"Emily, what is this? You know it is improper for a young lady to be walking with a man _alone._" He scolded.

"My dear sir, I meant no harm. I merely met Emily last night at the wedding and saw her here again." He assured Emily's father. Emily knew he was lying to protect her. She remained silent, not wanting to give away that she had spent all afternoon with Barkis.

"Well it would do you best to steer clear of my daughter." Emily's father snapped gruffly.

Emily frowned.

"Father no! I enjoy his company!" She insisted. She wouldn't let him ruin what she and Barkis had.

"Emily, that is enough!"

"No, I'm happy father! I-"

'Emily.."

Emily paused as Barkis cut her off gently.

"The last thing I want to do sir is upset you. If you wish, I will leave and I won't bother your daughter again. I'm sorry, for this tremendous hassle."

Emily felt tears prickle her eyes.

"No! What are you saying? Lord Barkis, please-"

"Emily, ENOUGH!" Her father yelled. Emily turned her anguished face towards him.

"I would appreciate if you left my daughter alone."

Barkis sighed, as if pained. "As you wish sir. I will not trouble you again."

Emily choked back a sob as she shook her head, turning to face Barkis.

"No please. Please don't leave." She whimpered desperately.

"My dear Emily... It would be wrong of me to defy your father. I do not want you to suffer my consequence." He murmured softly, the same pained look on his face.

"Emily, come away."

"No please.. Lord Barkis, I love you." She whispered, her hands desperately clutching his shoulders.

"Emily, NOW!"

Stunned, Barkis stared into Emily's eyes.

"You do?" He whispered.

"Emily!"

"Yes. Yes of course." She whisperd, completely ignoring her father."

Barkis sighed as if in relief. "Oh my dear Emily," he started as he drew the back of his hand along her cheek. "I am so glad. I love you too. I wanted to tell you at the park, but I feared scaring you away." He whispered charmingly.

"Emily, come away now!"

"Please don't go."

"I have to, but if you wish, I will wait for you tonight outside your gate just after nightfall. We'll talk then." He promised in a quiet whisper. He watched her expectantly. Emily swallowed and nodded. If she had to see him in secret, then she would.

"So now I shall leave Emily. I'm sorry to have caused this much trouble for you." Barkis said loudly, so that her father would hear. He gave Emily a look that insisted she see him that night, then stepped away from Emily. As Emily wrapped her arms around herself helplessly, he turned his gaze towards the father.

"I promise sir, you won't be seeing me again."

And with that, he turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"What were you thinking? We know nothing about that man. _Nothing! _How could you even think to spend time with him alone!" Emily's father scolded as he paced back and forth. They were back in the living room now. Emily blinked back tears.

"But father I love him!"

"Well you won't see him again!"

"I want to marry him!" Emily cried. She never spoke back to her father like that before, but she couldn't take it any longer. It was already hitting nightfall. Barkis would be outside soon.

"Emily!" her father said exasperatedly.

"I do! I want to marry him! I don't care if he's poor. I don't if he is a lord or not. I love him!" Emily cried.

"We have not chosen him Emily! You cannot marry him!" Her father bellowed, furious at his rebellious daughter.

"I can marry whoever I wish!" Emily screamed as she marched upstairs towards her bedroom.

The whole time her mother had sat in silence. She'd hoped her mother would back her, even if only by calming her father down, but to Emily's disgust, she did nothing.

Emily stayed in her room for over an hour, listening for her parents. As expected, they retired to their quarters not long after nightfall.

As silently as she could, Emily left her room and snuck downstairs. Slowly, she approached the front doors. She was scared the butler or even her nurse would spot her, but the entrance hall was silent and dark.

As carefully as she could, Emily drew back the lock, then slipped out into the night.

"Lord barkis?" Emily whispered into the night as she headed towards the gates.

"Emily?"

It was a relief for her to hear his voice.

"Oh I'm glad you're here." She whimpered as she burst through the gates and into his arms.

"Oh please take me with you when you leave. I can't stay here. My parents won't let me marry you willingly." She explained, her hands resting on his chest. She could see the outline of his face, but not his features. It was eerie, yet comforting to be in his company.

"Emily... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh please don't leave me here when you leave."

"I'd... I'd love for you to come back with me. I'd love for you to be my wife, Emily." He whispered into her ear, his arms wrapping around her back. Emily gasped with happiness.

"Then let us leave! Tonight, now!" She urged, clutching his coat.

"Wait, wait, wait... Calm down, let us think now. We shall leave tonight... but first, you go back, grab your things and meet me under the large oak tree by the graveyard.

Emily gasped. She would marry Lord Barkis. It was so romantic, they were to elope and live happily ever after.

"What do I bring with me?" She asked softly.

"Everything. Bring it all. The money, the jewellery, everything. Bring all that you can and meet me at three."

"Oh Lord Barkis, this is so romantic! I love you so." She gasped.

In the darkness, Barkis smirked deviously, though she did not notice.

"I know you do."


	7. Chapter 7

7

As told to, Emily took all the money she could find and stashed it inside a satchel. She didn't question him. He knew what it was like to support a family; she could only assume he needed her dowry to help him support her as well as his sick mother. As for the jewellery, what woman wouldn't want to have her finest possessions on her at the wedding?

Emily held her candle up to her clothes and frowned. All her clothes reminded her of her parents and how the forced her to wear what they gave her. In disgust, she closed the closet door again and stalked away from it. She would get new dresses with Lord Barkis, but what she did need was a wedding dress.

Emily checked her pocket watch that was sitting on her bed. It was nearly two thirty.

Suddenly, Emily remembered that her mother kept her wedding dress in their large, room like closet. There was a door that led to the closet from the bathroom and her parent's room. She could sneak in through the bathroom and take the dress!

Determined not to be caught, Emily crept silently down the hallway. She left the candle in her room as not to wake her parents.

Once inside the closet, Emily searched for the dress. She could barely see and the fear of her parents being awake still and hearing her caused her hands to shake. If she weren't so determined to marry Barkis, she doubted she'd be able to stand being in such a dangerous position. The punishment that would follow being caught would most definitely be severe.

It was a miracle that she found the dress at all. Gathering it up in her arms, Emily hurried back to her room. It took her a moment to calm her nerves, but once she did, Emily changed out of her summer dress and into her mother's wedding dress. To her delight, the dress fit like a glove. '_It's obviously a sign!' _She thought happily.

Examining herself in the mirror, Emily felt for the first time, like a bride. She was no longer the bridesmaid.

Suddenly she was hit with sadness. She would never see her family or friends again. Emily turned to her window and gazed out towards the graveyard. She couldn't see far in the dark, but she could tell it was a rather foggy night. '_My friends... They will be happy for me.'_

With that, Emily took the satchel of gold and the jewellery and set off towards the graveyard.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Emily's heart pounded in her chest as she walked briskly towards the graveyard. The town seemed sinister, cold and quiet at night. Shivering from both the cold and anxiety, Emily tried not to let her nerves get the better of her. '_I'd rather be cold and marry Lord Barkis, than be warm and stuck at home without my love.' _ Emily repeated in her mind; however she couldn't shake the feeling that she should turn back and stay home. '_It's just the nerves. I've got cold feet... Literally.'_

Emily guessed it was about twenty to three when she finally arrived at the graveyard. As instructed, she waited beneath the old oak tree, trying to scan the darkness and fog for Lord Barkis.

'_He'll be here soon. There's nothing to be scared of. In the woods we are the scariest there is... Nothing to be afraid of...' _Emily told herself.

Finally at quarter to three in the morning, Emily heard soft footsteps.

"Lord Barkis?" Emily asked in an urgent whisper. She hoped it was him and was afraid of what she would do if it wasn't him.

A cold laugh drifted from the darkness.

"Oh my dear... How ever could you be so foolish..."

Emily recognised Barkis' voice, but the cold, sneering tone he used frightened her.

'Where are you? What are you talking about?" Emily called, more shrilly than she intended.

"My dear Emily, men are you worst enemies." Came Barkis' voice, though it seemed to come from behind her now rather than from in front of her.

"Please, stop this. You've had your fun, let us go." Emily plead as she turned to face the direction the voice came from.

"Oh my dear... You won't be going anywhere.."

The voice came from directly behind Emily.

Before she could turn or even speak, a strong hand covered her mouth. Emily had enough time to comprehend utter terror, before her attacker thrust a sharp blade under her ribs. Emily's cry of pain was stifled by the hand on her mouth. Slowly, Emily's hands relaxed, causing the satchel to fall to the ground. As if to make sure he finished the job, Barkis shoved the blade further into Emily so that the hilt was against her skin. By sandwiching Emily between his chest and the blade that pierced her just below her breast, Emily steadily lost consciousness.

As her body became limp, Barkis dropped her carelessly and withdrew the dagger from her bleeding body. As he wiped the blood from the blade, Barkis gazed down at his victim with no remorse. He had let her fall at an awkward angle. Her arms by her side loosely while her head fell to the side. Her Legs were bent at the knees from the fall to the unforgiving earth.

"Always listen to Daddy..." Barkis sneered as he picked up the satchel, not bothering to even close Emily's open, betrayed eyes. There was a mixture of horror and sadness on her lifeless face, as well as pain.

Without a backward glance, Barkis turned and walked back into the shadows, the satchel of gold and jewellery safely in his fist.

-Author Note-

I feel horrible for killing Emily! D: Anyway this is how I imagined her seduction and death. I hope you liked it! If you review, please don't be too harsh! This was my first fanfic! =D


End file.
